Bruce and Natasha reunite
by awesomewriter1997
Summary: what if the war between Ultron and The Avengers was over but they stayed together and Natasha found out she loved Bruce stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

when all of the avengers met up for a second time Natasha is still broken because Bruce Banner had left her behind but she bib expect this would happen but she didn"t think it would hurt so much but it did she then says "hey Tony"

Tony looks up and smiles also saying "good morning Natasha"

Then he frowns and says "ok whats wrong"

Natasha says "huh"

Tony sighs and says "you know you can talk to me right"

Natasha nods but then she starts crying and Tony drops everything he is doing and says "ok tell me whats wrong you never cry"

Natasha replies "I just miss Bruce I think I love him and I want him back"

Tony says "then where is he"

Natasha replies "I dont know after we stopped Ultron he disappeared with one of your jets"

Tony goes over to the computer and says "you said he took one of my jets right?"

Natasha nods and Tony says "well why didn't you just come to me I can track it and find it and also the hulk has a tracker inside him that i can find him easily. but you should let me talk to him first ok"

Natasha nods and says "thank you Tony this means a lot"

Tony replies "no problem Natasha I am not always a selfish person. I do have a heart I just don't show it all the time"

Natasha nods and says "true maybe you should show that you care about people more often"

Tony replies "also i hate to see my teammates cry"

Natasha nods and Tony gets to work and says "I can't believe this he is heading back here"

Natasha looks at the screen and says "omg it is Bruce"

Tony nods and says "i will meet him out there and talk to him first ok"

Natasha nods and walks out of the room.

* * *

 **Outside the Avengers home base**

Tony stands there and Bruce comes out of the plane. Tony walks over to him and says "hey buddy welcome back you know someone really missed you"

Bruce looks at Tony and says "really who you"

Tony shakes his head and says "no Natasha she cried because she cares a lot about you"

Bruce stands there shocked and says "really wow I never thought anyone would love me that much with the hulk inside of me"

Tony says "well she does. Anyway what happened on the mission why did you leave Natasha so suddenly"

Bruce then tells him what happened. Tony listens and says "wow ok but she was probably thinking that the people of Sokovia needed all the avengers there"

Bruce nods and says "I know that's why I came back because I knew this was my home"

Tony nods and says "alright some on lets get you inside"

Bruce nods and follows Tony inside to get settled in to start using the hulk for good.

* * *

 **A few minutes later after Bruce came in with Tony**

Natasha goes over to Bruce and says "hey can we talk"

Bruce looks over to Natasha and says "sure come on"

Natasha follows Bruce into his and Tony's lab and says "what is it you want to talk about"

Natasha says "I just wanted to say I am sorry about what i did when you rescued me and then kissed you I was thinking about all those people who would have needed you and the hulk. I also wanted to say that when I said I adore you I meant that I loved you and I didn't want to loose you or let you get hurt"

Bruce then says " I know that's what you meant when you said it"

Natasha looks suprised and says "really you knew"

Bruce nods and says "I also know what you are also going to apologize for and you don't need to. I understand why you did it. You were looking out for the people that where in desperate need of help so you thought having me there would also make sure that no one got hurt"

Natasha replies saying "but why did you leave when we were done"

Bruce replies "I was going to come back because i was going to calm down but the hulk Hit the hang up button before i could transform back to my normal self and turn the jet around because you gave me a reason to not leave but when I finally got control over my body I was going to turn the jet around I saw the one person I thought would have left me alone because I wasn't a threat anymore but I was wrong"

Natasha looks curiously at Bruce and says "who?"

Bruce balls his fists and growls "General Ross"

Natasha goes wide eyed because Bruce told her what he was like. So she goes over to him and says "hey I won't let him hurt you again ok"

Bruce nods and looks at Natasha and something inside him snaps and he pulls her to him and connected his lips with hers. Natasha is shocked but she kisses back. when they pull away she says "so I guess this means that you love me to"

Bruce laughs and holds her and never lets go.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Sorry this story was so short but this was my first Bruce and Natasha fanfiction please let me know what you think**

 **thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce and Natasha had been together for a couple of days after he had got back. One day Tony picks up a signal for a jet that is not his and says "FRIDAY LOCK DOWN THE BASE AND ACTIVATE E SECURITY MEASURES AND ALSO MAKE THE FORCE FEILD BLAST AND BULLET PROOF!"

Friday replies saying "yes sir"

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Bruce and Natasha**

Bruce and Natasha are cuddling when suddenly Bruce heard the alarm go off. Bruce jumps scaring the heck out of Natasha. Natasha says "hey what is it Bruce"

Bruce replies "it's the alarm in case someone who isn't one of us is heading straight here"

Tony then comes running in saying "Natasha hid Bruce"

Natasha says "why"

Tony replies "General Ross is here looking for Bruce and he will bring down this building if he has to and he also wants Natasha"

Bruce glares saying "no let me handle Ross he wants me he is going to have to fight me for it. He wants the hulk not me. I am just a bonus unless we have legal documents that I am apart of the avengers then he has every right to have me"

Then Natasha has an idea and says "I could have Nick print that out because you did sign something when you first got here"

Natasha runs out of the room and dials Nicks number because it is a private number no one can track and he picks up saying "hello"

Natasha gets right to the point and says "I need the form Bruce signed when he first showed up because General Ross is here and he wants Bruce and me"

Nick is already typing and pulling up both forms and sends them straight to Natasha and Natasha gets them. She runs back into the room and says "I got them lets go Bruce"

* * *

 **On the landing pad**

Bruce and Natasha go out there and say "you cant take us Ross"

Ross looks at Bruce and says "why not banner"

Bruce smirks and hands over the paperwork. Ross looks at the paperwork and thinks _shit_ and says "alright you win and so do you Natasha"

Natasha glares and says "get out of here no one wants you here"

Ross then yells out saying "alright lets go people he is legally allowed to be here"

Ross looks at Bruce and Natasha and thinks _I will get them but I will have to give up_ and after he thought that he left with that that in his head. Natasha runs over to Bruce and jumps into his arms and then Betty comes over saying "congrats you guys you manged to out smart my dad"

Bruce turns to Betty and says "I have nothing to say to you after what you pulled"

Betty says "what did I do"

Natasha glares at Betty and says "you better step back if you want to be alive"

Betty says"alright I am sorry for what ever I did. Guess I will see you later"

Bruce turns to Natasha and pulls her into a kiss because he loves her and he doesn't want to be apart from her anymore because when he first met he had started liking her because she showed no fear. Natasha smiles and kisses him back. When she pulled away she says "I love you Bruce"

Bruce smiles and says "I love you to"

They go inside and Tony looks at them and says "congrats on getting together"

Bruce and Natasha smile and walk away to have some alone time.

* * *

 **will update soon**


End file.
